monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shaamat/Main parties in paradox Part 1
I'm trying to defeat the special bosses in the chaos dungeon, but my team still cant defeat any of them. However it can defeat any other monster in game easily, that's why I'm going to share my best teams and I want to see yours in the comments of course to learn new strategies. Btw I preffer to use the cute monsters on my team over the nightmare fuel ones, so If you know of a monster with better stats and is not on the team, that's why. So lets begin. My first team is based on a classic RPG party using melee magic supports and healers in the traditional way #1 Shizuku Role: Melee Class: Battle master Race: Oni She has a double gaia hammer and her attack is over 500. In a single turn she can deal 45K dmg per enemy with a critical. She has abilities that boost her attack and critical hit ratio, she also has endure to resist a fatal blow and berseker to increase even more her attack (even in berserker mode she always attack to multi enemies when there are more than 1) however, even if she is super strong she is very weak to pleasure and she is not very fast (decent speed though) Extra note: If she is defeated I can use Einherjar on her to make her attack twice with infinite SP. #2 fairies Role: Magician Class: Sage/Black magician/Medium Race: Wind spirit/Trick fairy They are an special kind of wizard, because they can use nature skills twice per turn, also normal strikes hits four times per turn so they can reload easily their SP. Nature skills power is calculated with the average of magic and another stat (landslide with def, kamaitachi with agility, etc) So the equippement I use is gaia´s robe and wizard staff, also the conversion ring which halves their attack and defence to give 50% more to magic and willpower. the can deal about 13k damage per hit and can hit twice. Extra note: I highly recomend to master summoner and necromancer classes. With summoner they can use phoenix and dragon, and with necromancer they can use vicarious Clara. also spiritualist gives the ability skill use summoning. Also master earth spirit to unlock double SP charge. #3 Luka Role: '''Magician, support, "living bomb" '''Class: Holy knight Race: Valkirie Luka is very useful in combat and his spear and holy skills are very useful, I equip him a gaia robe, and a and a conversion ring and a divine halberd x raging fang. for attacks he can summon sylph or gnome, also grand cross is very powerful. some spear skills can increase your defenses so you can use that to protect the party. If you are facing a troublesome opponent like signifa in the chaos dungeon you can use holy martyr to self destruct Luka and cause intense damage, then use miracle of the goddess ability + metabolism to revive with full health, you can use other abilities that activates on death with this trick. Extra note: I reccomend to him to have endure, skill:summoning, ressist pleasure and ressist trance abilities. #4 Vanilla Role: Support/healer/magician Class: Sage Race: Vampire magus Vanilla always have access to mercantile skills, so she can heal your party outside of battle for money, also she has acquire gold 100% skill and super gold trow, holy martyr of luka + super gold trow can kill even the hardest monsters in chaos dungeon. she also can use dark arts magic with very powerful lightning spells and also she can inflict several status problems. extra note: Never use her against fire monsters, she is very vulnerable to fire. #5 Mini Role: Support/thief Class: Super star Race: Wing harpy She learns sky dance, a skill that increase evasion and magical evasion. She also has the ability to revive with 20% HP once per battle and is immune to fire. she is not very powerful but she can use song skills to boost party stats or dances to cause status problems to the opponent. Extra note: because of her high evasion she can easily wear reflection ring to take down magical attacks with reflections. #6 Saki Role: Support/pleasure attacker Class: 3 star chef/Master maid/Doctor Race: Succubus Saki can use dances like mini but has a better success rate inflicting status problems, also she is a succubus and can use pleasure attacks in enemies vulnerable to them. Saki learns a unique dance called weakling dance that reduce almost every opponent stat and rarely miss. She also can use a different class like maid that has priority moves to attack enemies or support team, chef for the cooking skills, or doctor to make her a healer. Extra note: The type of dance or song she should use depends a lot on the enemy that you are facing, most of the times is sexy dance or sparkle. #7 Kamuro Role: Support Class: Tao swordman Race: Fox geisha Kamuro is capable of using Taoist skills, and she is very useful making the foes weak against specific elements. for example toxic water talisman can make an opponent weak to water, after that the faeries can use tsunami to deal massive damage. #8 Queen of grand Noah Role: melee/support Class: Demon trainer Race: Human She can inflict a lot of status like seduction stun or bind with her whipping skills. also she has a nice amount of dexterity and has bonus with her whip, binding is her best status in my opinion. Extra note sometimes I switch her with ragora but Ill talk of her later. also some whipping skills of the alraune can be taught to her with cactus girl in chaos dungeon Now let's talk about my "predatory team" This theme is based on predatory instakills, not because I like vore or something (actually I think is creepy) but is incredibly effective. I can reach floor 100 in chaos dungeon easily with this team. #1 Ragora Role: '''Support/Predator '''Class: '''Superstar '''Race: '''High alraune (master carnivorous plant first) Ragora is very useful in this theme as a super star because predatory skills hit when an opponent is in a specific status problem depending on the skill. She can use sparkle or sexy dance to cause trance or stun, also she has intoxicating pitcher plant which can predate opponents when they are in trance (this can even work with some minor bosses like the 4 bandits or meia in the chaos dungeon) '''Extra note: I highly recommend to equip her a suspicious box (activates surprise box on the first turn) to help her to stun some enemies in the first turn. Is a rare item that you can find in chaos dungeon chests. #2 Mineli Role: 'Magician/Predator '''Class:'Summoner '''Race: '''Mimic Her main job is to use mimic boa in stunned opponents, she also has surprise box as a race ability and can use some powerful corpse skills like evil fear or some good summons like dragon or phoenix. #3 Miyabi '''Role: '''Support '''Class: '''Superstar '''Race: '''Vocaloid Actually Saki can work here too but since I mentioned her before I will talk about miyabi this time. Miyabi can use the same skills as saki except weakling dance, however she has some unique songs with the vocaloid race, like Thanatos song. Also she can use lewd draining hair to cause pleasure damage and heal at the same time. Extra note: Equip her a suspicious box too, 3 screamers at the same time can be very useful to stun apoptosis and other strong foes. #4 Teeny '''Role: '''Support/predator '''Class: Doctor (master maid and 3 star chef first) Race: Boa lamia She can be helped by the Scylla summon of luka or Minnelli and then use Boa lamia to eat the opponent. When she is not helping with the attacks, she can use service, cooking and medicine skills to support the party. also she has 200% defence with the boa lamia race. Extra note: you can use ecstasy massage to cause trance in a single target or use some cooking skills to increase stats. The other 4 party slots are basically free because you can kill almost evething in a single turn with this (even honey pots and mimics can be predated) so use the rest of the party to train weak ones or add something different. This party is so effective that is almost cheating. I reccomend it when you want fast XP because it can 1 turn kill almost everything (the hardest opponent to trance or stun is vetala so be careful with her) Maybe later I Will post another party like a pure human party or a +effect party. If someone wants a theme party I can give some tips to make it work. Category:Blog posts